Nowadays, the size of the hand-held electronic device (e.g. the cellphone or the notebook computer) or the wireless communication device (e.g. AP) is getting smaller and smaller. Many kinds of small-sized antennas have been developed in response to the demand for small-sized products. Selecting proper antennas according to the types and requirements of the products not only helps to enhance the transmission efficiency, but also further reduces the production cost. For example, the planar inverse-F antenna (PIFA), which is light, has good transmission efficiency and can be easily disposed at the inner wall of the hand-held electronic device, has been widely applied in many kinds of hand-held electronic devices or wireless communication devices for wireless communication. The transmission method of PIFA is performed by transmitting the ground signal and the signals intended to be transmitted by PIFA via the outer conduction layer and the inner conducting layer of the coaxial cable, respectively. In the prior art, the outer conducting layer and the inner conducting layer of the coaxial cable are welded on the signal ground point and the signal feeding point of PIFA respectively, so as to output the signals intended to be transmitted via PIFA. However, the bandwidth and the frequency segment provided by PIFA are narrower.
In order to overcome the drawbacks in the prior art, a solid dual-band antenna device is provided. The particular design in the present invention not only solves the problems described above, but also is easy to be implemented. Thus, the present invention has the utility for the industry.